Dance With Me
by Aaren1
Summary: Fluffy fic that takes place during Draco's seventh year. Draco needs a partner to the Seventh Years' Ball, and a way to get away from an old girlfriend…. G/D Pairing. R&R.


Hi guys. Yes, I have another pointless G/D fluffy story. I KNOW, I should be working on Change of Heart, but I got a little sidetracked…you see, there's this pesky little thing called High School…I REALLY should have been studying about Ancient Rome when I wrote this…but I'm a little sick and I just took some NyQuil. It tastes really bad…yuck. So I'm a little out of it. But just to remind you: I don't own anything that you recognize…Enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy took a deep breath and knocked on his girlfriend's door, hoping she was home so he could ask and get it over with.  
  
Hermione Granger opened the door. "Oh, hi Draco. Looking for Ginny?" She asked warmly.  
  
Hermione, Cho, and Ginny had gotten an apartment at the end of Hermione and Cho's 6th year and Ginny's 5th, to get away from their parents for awhile. It was at the beginning of Ginny's 5th year that Draco fell in love with her, his father disowned him, and he saved Ron and Harry's lives.  
  
Yep, interesting year, that was.  
  
(An: Yes, I'm aware that Cho is supposed to be a year older than Harry, but she's the same age for this story's purposes, 'kay?)  
  
He nodded, gave Hermione a quick hug, and walked into the smaller hallway where there was soft music coming from one of the bedrooms. He quietly opened the door to see Ginny playing on something that looked like a piano, but took up a lot less room. She was singing and adding little dots to a lined piece of paper.  
  
Draco stood in the doorway, watching her. God, he loved her. He then quietly crept up behind her and snaked his arms around her thin waist. Ginny jumped about 20 feet in the air.  
  
"Draco! You scared the hell out of me!" Ginny squealed before giving him a full hug and kiss.  
  
Draco grinned. "Good, it's nice to know I haven't lost my touch every once in a while." He let go of Ginny to inspect the piano-like box.  
  
"Ginny. What is this?" Draco asked, running his hand over it.  
  
Draco, growing up in a "proper" pureblood wizarding family (as his late father had said), had never seen electric things before he started dating Ginny, so naturally Mr. Weasley showed him all of the things muggles used in place of magic. Unsurprisingly, Draco was full of questions. Ginny, Hermione, and Cho found it very amusing to introduce him to CD's and radios, which made Draco confused. Where were the players, the singers? TV's, Videos, and DVD's confused him even more. He hadn't even seen a muggle movie in a cinema before he started dating Ginny, only a few plays on a stage. But this was so much more. It felt to Draco that he was sitting in the middle of the action, even though Ginny had explained to him about 'surround sound'.  
  
Ginny smiled. "I keep forgetting you don't know anything about electricity."  
  
Draco cried indignantly, "That's not true! I know tons about elekcticrity… eleckticiti… elek------what you said!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes as if to say, 'I rest my case'. "It's called a keyboard. Go ahead, try it!"  
  
Draco warily went up to the box---'keyboard', he reminded himself---and poked a white bar. It made a loud sound, startling Draco out of his wits. He jumped and hid behind Ginny.  
  
This was too much for Ginny. She started cracking up.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, didn't find this amusing at all. He blushed furiously, a sharp contrast to his fair skin. "It's not funny," he sulked.  
  
Ginny slowly stopped laughing. "Awww, c'mon Draco, you're so cute when you pout. Don't look like a wet rat, I was just joking with you!"  
  
"Well, of course YOU can joke, your dad LIKED muggle stuff!" Draco pouted.  
  
Cho Chang, who was studying in the room next to Ginny's, came into the room and said with a perfectly straight face, "Hey. Don't make me turn this car around, or there'll be no ice cream for either of you!"  
  
Ginny, who understood the muggle reference, laughed again. Draco, who didn't, pouted some more.  
  
Finally, after Cho had left and Ginny's laughs had quieted, Draco turned to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, you see, uh, there's this seventh year Ball that all the Seventh years are required to go to, and I was wondering if, well…" Draco babbled awkwardly. *God damn it, you sound like you suddenly turned eleven again, you idiot! She's your girlfriend, you don't have to talk to her like that!*  
  
"Draco, are you asking me to the Ball?" Ginny said, with a hint of a smile turning up the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Uh…yes?"  
  
"Then I'd love to go."  
  
"Great."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, if you don't like this, that's ok, but please don't flame me…it doesn't help that I'm knocked up on Mydol AND NyQil at the same time…thanks for reading this far. Depending on if you like it, I'll continue it. Again, I own nada. (For all of you that don't take Spanish, that means 'nothing'.) The only thing I own is this nice cup of chamomile tea sitting in front of me…and technically, that's not mine either…my mother is trying to break down the door to my room to get it back at this moment so…:gulp: have to go now…  
  
Lots of love and cheers! 


End file.
